


Zanim będzie za późno

by DoesNotHere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoesNotHere/pseuds/DoesNotHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeżeli Sherlock nie chce żeby wszystko skończyło się w taki sposób, musi coś zrobić.</p>
<p>Zanim będzie za późno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zanim będzie za późno

Rozejrzał się nadal nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu i zauważył, że w mieszkaniu był zupełnie sam. Wszędzie panował półmrok, a wszechobecna cisza wydawała się być dziwniejsza niż zazwyczaj.

Był sam od kilku tygodni, ale nadal łapał się na tym, że rozmawiał z nieobecnym przyjacielem. Prosił go o podanie długopisu, wyciągnięcie komórki, którą miał w kieszeni marynarki czy analizował wraz z nim przebieg kolejnego bezowocnego śledztwa Scotland Yardu.

I za każdym razem, gdy w końcu orientował się, że Johna już nie ma, czuł coś dziwnego. Coś co było trudne do opisania w słowach, nawet dla tak genialnego detektywa konsultanta jak on. Ignorując nawet fakt, że nie był typem osoby, która widzi w uczuciach coś więcej niż reakcje chemiczne.

Najbardziej zbliżonym terminem, który przychodził mu do głowy, była wewnętrzna pustka. I z całych sił starał się ignorować to, co kryło się pod tą definicją.

Przecież on nie _tęskni_.

*

\- Ona nie przyjedzie...

To zdanie zostało powtórzone w czasie niecałej godziny dokładnie trzynaście razy. Sherlock liczył, dokładnie odnotowując w pamięci zmianę nastroju i mimiki twarzy Johna. Analizował drganie jego głosu, zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu na tym żeby Harry pojawiła się na ceremonii.

Zważywszy na jej nałóg, mogły wyniknąć z tego jedynie kłopoty. John zdecydowanie nie myślał praktycznie.

\- Och, kochanie, nie przejmuj się tak. – Mary oparła się na jego ramieniu i zaczęła gładzić go po policzku. – Jeżeli będzie mogła, to przyjedzie.

John uśmiechnął się słabo. W sercu Sherlocka zaczęło dziać się coś niedobrego. Ten narząd odpowiedzialny za pompowanie krwi do naczyń krwionośnych, które transportują tlen, hormony, składniki odżywcze do wszystkich komórek ciała, zabił dziwnie niespokojnym rytmem.

Mężczyzna musiał odwrócić wzrok, gdy Mary całowała Johna, gładząc przy tym skórę na jego karku. Nadal nie umiał przyzwyczaić się do tego, że jakaś kobieta go _dotykała_.

*

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu, by upewnić się, że taksówkarz zawiózł go we właściwe miejsce. Od _tamtego_ incydentu raczej nie wierzył kierowcom taksówek.

Uzyskanie właściwego adresu okazało się jeszcze prostsze niż przypuszczał. W momencie, gdy chciał powierzyć to zadanie swojej armii bezdomnych, wpadł mu w ręce notes Johna. Nie znajdowało się tam zbyt wiele informacji, więc nietrudno było znaleźć tę, której szukał. Jej adres widniał na samym szczycie listy, tuż nad Stamfordem i kilkoma byłymi dziewczynami.

Pokonał dwa schody dzielące go od drzwi i zapukał całkiem grzecznie.

W końcu robił to _dla Johna_.

*

Kobieta, która siedziała na przeciwko niego, ani trochę nie była podobna do swojego brata. Była chudsza, wydawała się być wyższa, a jej oczy były przygaszone jak u osoby, która przeżyła w swoim życiu już wszystko i oczekiwała śmierci.

Jej włosy były przetłuszczone, nie myła ich od kilku dni, bo nie ruszała się z domu dalej niż do monopolowego. Nie jadła zbyt wiele, zapełniając pusty żołądek najpierw whisky (prezent od koleżanek z biura), a później najtańszą wódką (kupioną za ostatnie pieniądze).

Ani jej się śniło iść na ślub Johna i Mary. Koperta z zaproszeniem nadal leżała nierozpakowana na stoliku w przedpokoju.

\- Dlaczego? – zadał w końcu krótkie i treściwe pytanie.

\- Dlaczego co? – odpowiedziała pytaniem po czy zaśmiała się gorzko, dopijając resztkę drinka. – Dlaczego piję? Dlaczego nie spotykam się z bratem? Dlaczego nie wybieram się na tę śmieszną ceremonię, na której ludzie zjedzą mnie żywcem?

Sherlock milczał. Znał odpowiedzi na te wszystkie pytania, więc zaczął się zastanawiać po co tak właściwie tam przyjechał. Odpowiedź na to pytanie i wszystkie inne, które padły w tym pomieszczeniu, było jedno.

_Dla Johna_.

*

\- Musisz bardzo go kochać – z przemyśleń wyrwał go zachrypnięty głos.

Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. W głowie miał nienaturalny mętlik, chociaż to co usłyszał z jej ust wydawało się być całkowicie naturalne i logiczne. Nie doszukiwał się w tych słowach żadnego podtekstu czy głębszego sensu.

_Kochał_ Johna, a John _kochał_ Sherlocka.

Nie trzeba było być wybitnym detektywem żeby to zobaczyć. Mężczyzna, chociaż nie zawsze było to widać i nie zawsze mówił o tym wprost (tak właściwie to nigdy tego nie robił), gotów był zrobić wszystko dla ich przyjaźni.

Bo tak chyba ludzie nazywają ten rodzaj miłości, prawda?

\- Jak się czujesz z tym, że za niedługo go stracisz?

\- Czemu miałbym go stracić? To małżeństwo niczego nie zmieni. Nadal będziemy wspólnie rozwiązywać sprawy dla nieudolnych pracowników Scotland Yardu i...

\- Stracisz go – przerwała mu pewnie w połowie zdania. Ta sytuacja była dla niego nowa, bo zazwyczaj to on wchodził komuś w słowo. – Zrób coś, jeżeli tego nie chcesz. Zrób coś, zanim będzie za późno.

*

Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Goście posadzeni na właściwych miejscach, serwetki poskładane we właściwy sposób, a druhny ubrane w sukienki we właściwym kolorze. Sherlock zadbał też o to, by nikt z zaproszonych nie zrobił niepotrzebnych problemów w ten ważny dzień. Sam nawet poświęcił się i ubrał krawat.

_Poświęcił się_ , chociaż robienie czegoś bezinteresownie dla drugiej osoby było czymś niezwykłym w jego przypadku.

\- A więc stało się. To wielki dzień – zmienił temat Mycroft, a jego oddech po drugiej stronie słuchawki był już wyrównany. – Pewnie będę cię teraz częściej widywał.

\- To znaczy?

\- Jak za starych dobrych czasów.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- To koniec epoki.

\- Wolę to uważać za początek nowego rozdziału. – W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko wymowną ciszę. – No co?

\- Nic takiego.

\- Znam tę ciszę – warknął złowrogo.

\- Mówiłem ci żebyś się nie angażował.

To co mówił doskonale uzupełniało się z tym, co usłyszał od Harry Watson zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej.

*

Kilka dań, rozwiązanych zagadek, wygłoszonych przemów i rozmów później nastał ważny moment. Wszystko jak do tej pory szło idealnie, nie licząc nieobecności Harry, co Sherlock uważał za swoją niewielką porażkę. Mimo to John (i Mary) wydawali się być szczęśliwi.

I to chociaż powinno cieszyć również Sherlocka, sprawiało, że czuł się _przygnębiony_.

Wziął w dłonie skrzypce i już od pierwszego dźwięku, od pierwszego ruchu smyczkiem, świat wokół wydawał się znikać. Przestali się liczyć ci wszyscy ludzie, których spojrzenia skierowane były na niego. Przestał się liczyć powód dla którego wszyscy się zebrali i dla którego grał. Ważna była tylko jedna osoba. Tylko jedna para oczu, która w tym momencie patrzyła w inną stronę.

Koncentrował się na strunach pod swoimi palcami, starając się przekazać melodią to co miał do powiedzenia światu. To co zawsze chciał powiedzieć Johnowi, ale sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

_Nie mogę cię stracić._

Teraz krzyczał, ale jego przyjaciel tańczył swój najważniejszy taniec z kobietą, którą kilka godzin wcześniej poślubił i z którą miał spędzić resztę życia. Której dziecka się (nie)spodziewał.

_Potrzebuję cię._

Utwór dobiegł końca. Brawa, trochę łez pani Hudson, poklepywanie po plecach, obce dłonie, nieznajome głosy, które mówiły coś do niego, ale Sherlock ignorował to wszystko. Czekał tylko i wyłącznie na jedno zdanie, które powinno paść z ust Johna. Chciał zapewnienia, że został usłyszany.

Ale nie otrzymał go.

*

\- Nie będę już potrzebny skoro spodziewacie się prawdziwego dziecka.

I przez chwilę się cieszył wraz z nimi. Widząc uśmiechy na ich twarzach poczuł coś, a zaraz po tym pomyślał, że tak chyba wygląda szczęście i chciałby czuć się tak częściej. Mary ledwie powstrzymywała łzy, a John patrzał z miłością.

Wtedy, gdy para nowożeńców odwróciła wzrok, uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy.

Wewnętrzna pustka, którą nagle poczuł osiągnęła rozmiar, którego do tej pory nie zaobserwował.

\- Zatańczcie – powiedział, gdy John znowu odwrócił się w jego stronę i kilka sekund patrzeli się w swoje oczy. Dla Sherlocka było to o kilka sekund za dużo. - Nie możemy tak stać, ludzie zaczną się zastanawiać co robimy.

\- A ty? – zapytała z troską Mary, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Był to miły i ciepły gest, całkiem pokrzepiający, jednak zupełnie niepotrzebny.

Sherlock Holmes już wiedział...

\- Przecież nie możemy tańczyć we troje! – uniósł się dla żartu jej mąż.

John _wybrał Mary_ , nie _jego_.

\- Masz rację – potwierdził z resztkami godności w głosie.

\- Chodź, mężu.

Kolejny uśmiech. Bo tak wypadało. Bo nie chciał, by John cokolwiek zauważył.

*

Uważnie złożył kartkę na pół, a później jeszcze raz. Wygładził krawędzie, delikatnie, jakby żegnając się i włożył papier do koperty. Położył ją na statywie do nut. Słowa, które już nigdy nie zostaną usłyszane.

Dla doktora i pani Watson.

Wziął szalik i płaszcz, nie zastanawiając się nawet czy ktoś będzie patrzył jak odchodzi. _On_ na pewno nie będzie. Przekroczył próg i wyszedł w sam środek chłodnej nocy. Stawiając kołnierz myślał o tym, że zostawia za sobą to wszystko, bo chce się przed tym chronić. Nie chciał przyzwyczajać się do tego ciepła, do ludzi, którzy ofiarują mu bezpieczeństwo jeszcze tylko na tę jedną noc.

Od zawsze był sam. Samotność go chroniła.

I chociaż wystarczyło zrobić kilka kroków wstecz, żeby ponownie znaleźć się w tej krainie ze snu, nie odważył się zawrócić. Mógł to zrobić, bo przecież zmienił się przy Johnie ( _dla Johna_ ). Jednak to nie był czas na powroty, bo...

Jego czas minął. Walc ustał. To koniec.

Już od dawna było _za późno_.


End file.
